Red Is My Least Favorite Color
by danceswithwings119
Summary: My AU take on the whole Lissa Sam situation. I suck at summaries. RandR!
1. Who the hell

Hi everyone! So this is my new story! It's kinda AU. About how I wished the whole Lissa Sam Situation went. Warning: Tons and tons of Lissa/Sam bashing! Whole lotta FAXNESS too! Enjoy! R and R!

* * *

Who the hell is that

Who the frick is she

Who does she think she is

Talking to Fang so easily

Max, you need to calm down

I almost screamed at myself

Talking to myself without the voice

Wow, I need some help

Okay maybe this girl isn't so bad

I mean all she's doing is talking to Fang

That's not so horribly terribly wrong

My stomach was assaulted with guilty pangs

She probably just wants to show him around

Nothing less nothing more

That's obviously the reason

Of that I'm entirely sure

I don't know why I care

It's none of my business

Why should I be jealous

I'm overreacting to this


	2. Idiot

Hi everyone! I love this chapter! I made Lissa seem like Queen Bitch in here. Oh FYI In my AU Lissa is actually really ugly and pretty damn stupid she's just so full of it. Enjoy! RandR!

* * *

Ooh, who is he

He seems so cute

Wow he's really hot

And I think he's single, to boot

I wonder how my hair looks

I hope my makeup is okay

I should go talk to him now

I shouldn't delay

You know, who doesn't want me

I mean I'm smart and stunning

I swear I have it all

I'm also quite filled with cunning

No one could resist

I mean look at me

I'm absolutely perfect

I'm just really so pretty

I could have any guy at this school

I mean my only flaw is that I'm a bit of a talker

And even that really isn't so bad

I've got my sights set on that Nick Walker


	3. This is going well

**Someones having mood swings. Max is a little ooc in this chapter. Sorry. Please R andR**

* * *

Where the hell is Fang? 

I thought as I ran through the halls

I have to talk to him now

I resisted the urge to let out a loud call

I looked into a classroom

Oh thank god there he is

Wait, is that girl attacking him

What the heck is this?

Oh my gosh they're kissing

For some reason I was flooded with rage

What does this mean?

My own feelings I could not gauge

I was about to tear out this evil bitch's throat

Wait does that mean I have _feelings_ for Fang

I'm sure Fang doesn't feel that way about me

For this that red headed whore is going to hang

Why am I so bitter all of a sudden?

My feelings were changing so fast

I have no real reason to hate this girl

I hope this confusion will not last


	4. Bitch

Hey peoples! Can you guys EVER, EVER forgive me for my absence? Pretty, pretty please with Fang, Iggy, _and_ Edward clones on top? Come on! Who can resist clones of hot guys? I know I can't! Review please! Reviews are my life force! Luv ya guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Okay Max, keep calm

That's right, keep your cool

I was trying to stop myself

From rampaging through the school

You can do this

Just breathe in and out

The rage was overwhelming me

I just had to shout

I tore through the school

Out the door in a heart beat

I snapped open my wings

And made my retreat

I was back home in seconds

I went to my room and slammed the door

Anne tried to comfort me

I didn't want to hear it anymore

I leaped out my window

And soared toward the sky

And the most amazing thing happened

I started to cry


	5. Even

See guys? I can change! That's two updates in like three days! Pretty good, right? I had some fun writing this one! FYI the boy is Sam. Review please! Reviews give me a healthy glow! Oooooh! Disclaimer time!

dww119: Pwitty pwease say it Iggy-wiggy? _gives gigantic bambi eyes_

Iggy: No. I'm not your slave!

dww119: YES YOU ARE!!

Iggy: Am not! You can't make me do things!

dww119: Yes I can!

Iggy: dww119 does not own anything the great and mighty JP does. _goes to bake dww119 brownies, give her a back rub, and cuddle with her_

dww119: Told you I could boss you around Iggy! _sticks out her tounge childishly_

Iggy: Whatever. I'm doing this stuff 'cause I want to!

dww119: YAY! Did you hear that guys?! Iggy's doin' this stuff for me because he wants to!! _jumps up and down repeatedly_

Iggy: _sigh_

* * *

I get sick when they're together

I heave whenever they kiss

Their slightest touch drives me crazy

My best friend's the one I miss

I haven't talked in days

I'm quiet as a mouse

I eat what I need to stay alive

I barely leave the house

My mood changes in the blink of an eye

From love, to anger, to hate

This is entirely that bitch's fault

Over this there is no debate

I sit in the library, staring out blankly

When suddenly my eyes meet a familiar face

It's a boy my age, from my algebra class

Strangely enough, my heart picks up pace

You know that saying

"Don't get mad, get even"

I never gave it a second thought

But I think it's something that I believe in


	6. Jealousy

Hey peoples! Ummmmmmm... Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Yeah. Okay I'll shut up now.

* * *

This'll show Fang

I smirked in my mind

I walked up to Sam

Doing my best to seem kind

I smiled politely

We chatted a bit

I knew Fang was watching

I could hear his teeth grit

I soon felt the guilt

Creeping slowly in

But I pushed it away

Giving Sam another grin

It isn't my fault

I didn't start this

But if it's the last thing I do

I'm going to end it


End file.
